In His Life
by Misha
Summary: Five defining moments in Jake Kane's Life.


In His Life  
By Misha

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with "Veronica Mars", I really wish I did, but I don't. It belongs to Rob Thomas and the UPN. I'm not making any money off of this, so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes- This is short, an answer to the "5 Points challenge". It's the five most defining moments of Jake Kane's life. This was started after only seeing the first season, so a few things are off. I portray the Lianne/Jake/Celeste triangle different than it was shown in "My Mother, the Fiend", also I have Lilly being the same age as Duncan and Veronica, not a year older as was conclusively proven in "Not Pictured". I just did it the way it worked for me. It's short and it's in present tense because for some reason I love present tense when it comes to writing Veronica Mars Fic. That's all, enjoy!

Pairings- Jake/Lianne, Jake/Celeste.

Summery- Five defining moments in Jake Kane's Life.

Spoilers- All of the first season, I guess.

Rating- PG-13

* * *

  
I. First Love

It's Saturday night and a bunch of them are down at the beach. Lianne laughs at something one of her friends says and Jake watches as her face lights up and the sun catches her in exactly the right angle. 

She's sitting cross-legged in the sand, wearing these cute white shorts and a pink t-shirt, her long blonde hair is loose down her back.

Jake is looking at her and suddenly the thought hits him. _I love her._

It's a revelation. He and Lianne have been seeing each other for a few months now and he knew he liked her, but it just took this one moment to make him realize that it's more than that.

He reacts by bending now and scooping Lianne up, he kisses her and spins her around impulsively.

"What was that for?" She asks, tilting her head back as she grins up at him.

"Just for being you." Jake tells her, kissing her again.

* * *

II. Marriage

He watches her come up the alter on her father's arm and tries to convince himself that he doesn't wish she was someone else. He made his choice.

She reaches him and he takes her hands in his and looks into her eyes and tells himself that everything is going to be wonderful. This is his wedding day after all, the first day of his new life.

He looks into Celeste's dark eyes and tries not to see Lianne's blue ones instead. He tries not to think of Lianne today. Lianne's history, she's out of his life and he keeps trying to convince himself that she's out of his heart as well.

He slips the ring onto Celeste's finger and as they are pronounced husband and wife, he wonders how well he's succeeding.

Not well enough, obviously.

* * *

III. Fatherhood  
  
Jake looks through the window of the hospital nursery at his children. 

His children. It sounds so unreal, but it's true.

He's a father. He helped create those two beautiful little people.

He watches them, Duncan's sleeping peacefully, while Lilly is screaming, demanding all of the nurse's attention.

He finds it fascinating. In the few short hours they've been alive, the twins have captured his heart in a way he didn't know was possible. They are everything.

They make him put his life in perspective. Maybe he doesn't love Celeste the way he should, but together they created these two people and that means a lot. Their children bond them together and make him resolve to be a better man and a better husband.

He thinks fleetingly of Lianne and their one night together and pushes it out of his mind.

No, he can't look back, he has responsibilities. He's a father now.

* * *

IV. Secret Lovechild

Jake comes home from work early one day and walks into the kitchen and his heart stops. Lilly's sitting at the table with another little girl and as soon as he catches sight of the second blonde pixie he freezes.

_Lianne. _His mind cries out, because this little girl is the image of her. Of the woman he's never gotten over, who he meets for stolen hours in shady hotels. The woman he just convinced to move to Neptune with her family. Since, when it comes down to it, he **is** that selfish.

He knows instantly that this is Veronica. Lianne's daughter, who might very well be his. Looking at the little girl sitting next to Lilly, he knows that there's no doubt. The two little blonde pixies are too alike for their to be any doubt.

_I have another daughter._ Jake tells himself.

It's funny, he's known about Veronica's existence for years, but it's only just becoming real to him. He had another daughter.

* * *

V. Loss

Jake stands there, just staring at the scene before him. Duncan's clutching LIlly's dead body in his arms, murmuring inconsolably.

It takes a moment for the reality of it all to register with Jake. Lilly's dead, Duncan killed her. For a moment, he's frozen in grief, unable to process anything.

Lilly's dead, his beautiful little girl is dead.

Jake pulls himself together after a moment, knowing they need to deal with this, they need to protect Duncan. Later, he'll have time to grieve for his little girl, now he needs to save his son.

Still, it's easier said than done, because the grief is already overwhelming him. 

Lilly's dead. She's really gone.

The End


End file.
